


Twenty-Eighth story,“ A way to get out.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aunt May's boyfriend, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bruises, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May's Abusive Boyfriend, May's Abusive Boyfriend Trope, No Beta, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mentioned of Skip Westcott, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “Peter.”You can do it.“Peter!”Come on, you can bear it.“Peter!!”No, you can't. Cry-baby.---------------------------------------------Prompt #27: "Aunt May´s boyfriend is abusing verbally, physically and mentally to Peter":(





	Twenty-Eighth story,“ A way to get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, try to ignore my awful, terrible and pitiful English grammar. I'm dumb by nature.

I owe a lot to May; she's the only family I´ve got now, she takes care of me and holds me when I need it, I can't complain about anything at all. She’s indeed a wonderful woman. That's why, when May told me she was dating someone, I was happy for her, really happy, I mean, she's always working and since Uncle Ben died, I haven't seen her with another man at all. It's great; I told to myself, she deserves a second chance to romance.

This man, now her boyfriend, is huge; he’s tall, blond, with green eyes, tanned and muscular; again, he´s big, really big, May looks like an ant next to him! I never thought that he'd be her type, Ben was of the normal physique.

The first day I met him, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary; what I know is that he works for a car company. He looks like a good person, he tells funny jokes and he likes Star Wars too! That’s enough for me.

But as time goes by, every time I convince myself that something's not right, something's off.

It all happened one night, on returning home after a terrific but tiring day at the lab with Mr Stark.

_"May is doing overtime at work. She won't be here until 11:00 pm. Tell me, Peter, do you think it's okay to be playing outside all day while your aunt is working like a slave?"_

His usual relaxed and funny personality, all that disappeared in an instant. This was another man, with a dark, cold and angry look.

I tried to explain as peacefully as possible that I wasn't playing all day. I was working on an important project, even finishing some of my homework there. But it was all in vain, the man was even madder. He didn't need to shout, it was clearly visible in his eyes, he was furious.

_"Listen to me, you insolent little rascal. I tried to be nice to you because of May; I tried to be supportive just for her. But everything has its limits. You just cause problems for her, why don't you get a real job? You know, to one in which you get paid with money, not with lovely comments and hugs. Your aunt is working overtime because of you, you little-"_

Every word came out with hatred; every word was an arrow at my chest. I didn't argue, because it was true, wasn't it? May wasn't working so hard when I vanished five years ago.

So the first thing I did the next day was getting a part-time job. Don't ask me how I managed to attend school, visit the Stark Tower, go on patrol and work at the same time. I received no apology from the man. I felt it was inappropriate on his part since he’s not my dad to scold me in that way. Worse yet, he acted as if nothing had happened. The mood between us got all tense, but May didn't notice anything odd and as long as she's happy, I'm happy too.

Or something like that.

Three days later and May began to question why I was spending so many hours out of home. In resignation, I told her about my new job. Obviously, the first thing she did was to be against it, saying that I'm too young, that I should concentrate on my education and that it could be too much stress for a teenager_; "but I'm Spiderman, a job isn't going to hurt me," _I told her. When her boyfriend found out, he simply said: _"Peter is at the right age to know what it’s like to work; it will be good for him to learn what´s is to be a responsible adult in society.”_ That said, May surrendered and accepted it.

There were no more confrontations for a while, not until one day I got sick.

May and her boyfriend had an appointment that day, something agreed upon more than a week ago, a date in a fancy restaurant to then spend the whole night out somewhere. Maybe in a hotel, I don't know but I didn´t want to know the details either, it was all pretty obvious they needed some privacy. But May decided to stay. _"He's too sick, I can't leave him alone." _He once again acted like the perfect, understanding boyfriend, and he agreed to cancel everything. _“It´s ok, love. We can stay here;”_ they decided to eat at home and to watch a movie together.

At night, the fever finally dropped down, I was steady and I managed to convince May that everything was fine now, that she could go to sleep without worry. Next thing, I felt every single hair on my body bristle. My door opened up slowly; _"May?"_ I said, but it wasn't her, it was her boyfriend. _"You ruined everything again. She's been working non-stop for days; she even bought a sexy white dress for our date. Pete, don't you get tired of being a nuisance? Because I do."_ I didn't say anything; I just didn't know what to say. This time, I froze pathetically. He came up to my bed and sat down. My first reaction was to instinctively move away. _"Everything would have been better if you hadn't come back from the dead. Who knows? Maybe she and I could start a real family, with a real son and not an annoying orphan." _As he spoke, I felt a pain inside. At the same time, he stroked my hair as if I were a little child. Then more pain, only this time, it wasn't only pain inside me. He pulled my hair tight, raising my gaze toward his. _"Don't meddle again because you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you," _and with that, he left the room. If I could sleep, it was only because of a painful headache that came back again.

I tried to avoid him after that day. I tried to concentrate only on the job, the school, the internship and on patrol. But one day, coming home from work, I heard shouts. May and her boyfriend were arguing. _“You're working all day, when do you have time for me, for this relationship?", "You know I need to work, the bills don't pay themselves and Peter needs a new backpack and clothes!", "Of course, always Peter this and that, he's already big enough for you to take care of him all the time!"_ I tried to go to my room without being seen, but because of my luck, it's not strange that I failed at that. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I- Forgive me," _I said pitifully, but May approached me and with a gentle expression she replied, _"None of this is your fault. You smell awful, you better go take a bath. Today we’re having pasta.”_

I didn't dare look at her boyfriend.

I took my time to shower, to stop thinking while the raindrops fell on me. The yelling also stopped, and I sighed. But that serenity didn't last long. I was changing; I only had a towel on me, when the bathroom door suddenly opened. It wasn't May, I already knew that she always knocks at the bathroom door <strike>(she never do that at my room door, I'm still surprised I wasn't caught while watching porn.)</strike>

It was him again.

My senses went crazy in a microsecond and I stepped back like a goddamn frightened rabbit.

_"I warned you."_

He approached me, almost glued to my body, and he began to choke me. _"May went to buy some things for dinner, don't even try to ask for help." _I smiled internally, it's not like I could do it; I was literally being strangled. I didn't hear what he said next, I was concentrating on getting as much air as possible into my lungs. When he let go of me, I fell to the ground and I breathed like never before. He pulled out my hair once again. But then, I felt a hand on my thigh. _"It's nothing personal, punk. Your aunt is attractive, I really love her. But you're cute too; don't make me cheat on my dear May. I'm not as patient as I look.” _Suddenly, I felt a kiss on my neck and I wanted to cry. I felt uncomfortable and my thigh, as well as my neck, felt like burning_. “Be a good boy.”_ He said while leaving.

I didn't understand his words, or rather, I didn't want to. I didn't go down to dinner that night either; I excused myself by saying that I was too tired.

I dreamt of Skip, a nightmare I haven't had in a long, long time. I didn't want to go back to sleep; a panic attack, crying and the desire to disappear. That was all I felt for several days.

Mr Stark seemed to suspect something. My attitude wasn't helping, to be frank. _"Kid, you all right? How are you doing at school? Did you fight with Ted? or it was Greg? whatever his name is; or with the girl with the poker face? Oh, yeah! I know! Trouble in paradise?”, “What? No, no, no. I´m good, really. I'm great, there's nothing wrong with me. And it´s Ned.” “Yeah, whatever you say. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell me, I'm here to help. __Anything to be around aunt hottie. No, wait, I' m kidding, don't tell that to Pepper.”_

I didn't say anything.

I thought that everything would be fine, that everything would pass and we would forget about the matter, that maybe he would not go as far as he promised. But I was mistaken, and too wrong indeed.

The next encounters to detonate the bomb were little incidents; no matter what, May's boyfriend was always looking for an excuse to say it was my entire fault. May isn't going to take a break? My fault; May decided to buy pizza instead of what he wanted? my fault; May was tired to go out to dinner? Obviously, my fault. He also didn't waste time harassing me when May wasn't present; it wasn't just hair pulls anymore, now it included punches as well.

I didn't know how, but I became a coward.

Every time someone suddenly stepped up to me, I would automatically shrink back. I tried, oh God I really tried to keep my good grades, but I couldn't concentrate anymore. It became more and more difficult for me to sleep and maintain my student life, my working time, my role as a hero and to be with Mr Stark without thinking about May's boyfriend; I was stupid, I thought, it can't be that I keep thinking about whether this time he will hit me hard, too hard or pretty badly.

I had evidence to talk about it; bruises on my body could be counted, and even though I heal fast, I reached a point where I never healed because every day I received blows. He was tempted several times to punch me in the face, but he's not a fool, he knows that's direct physical evidence and a red flag for my aunt, my teachers, my friends and Mr Stark.

I tried to convince myself that everything is fine, that if I can fight crime every night, enduring a few punches at home is nothing.

At least until he started using the belt. Thus began my real torture, I felt humiliated and utterly afraid.

Mr Stark kept insisting and I began to have more and more anxiety and panic attacks in public; May was still happy, I said to myself, nothing happens, shut up and keep trying. 

One day I couldn't take it anymore.

I fell asleep in the lab, I must have been too tired for it, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I woke up but continued to close my eyes tightly, trying to remember that I can endure it.

_“Peter.”_

You can do it.

_“Peter!”_

Come on, you can bear it.

_“Peter!!”_

No, you can't. Cry-baby.

_"Please, not this time._ _I'll be good, I beg you." _

And no doubt, I started to cry.

_"Peter, it's me, Tony! Hey, look at me, what are you talking about? Kid, look at me."_

Maybe, I thought that perhaps there's a slight chance of getting away out of it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **His bambi eyes :´c poor baby ** _

(but I guess I´m enjoying his suffering-maybe too much lol ok bye. No, well, first of all, remember to be good adults and to take proper care of young people. I´m not joking, be good or I´ll kill ya in your next life.) 

**Author's Note:**

> You can think of an ending. 
> 
> I like to think Venom ate him.


End file.
